Staring at the Sun
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "It started with little things, like noticing how pretty the colour of Dustfinger's sandy hair was, or how his unique smile made his eyes shine for a second, or the way his fingers would flex before he began playing with fire." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M! Set after Inkheart and before Inkspell. I hope you like and please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Could be considered under-age though i said Farid is 17 based on the actor choice. **

**I have no excuse for writing this. I just really wanted to, especially since i just finished reading Inkspell and (I'm not gonna spoil it for you if u haven't read it) there was much crying...T3T Also, this is set after the end of Inkhear and before the beginning of Inkspell. I'm not quite sure how much time passed in the story but i left it vaguely as a 'few months'. **

**Well, I hope you guys like it anyway and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank You in advance and ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own Inkheart or any of the characters! **

_**Staring**** at the Sun **_

Farid pressed the palm of his hand across his mouth to stifle a yawn. It was late and he was tired after a full day of traveling and performing, but he didn't regret a single second. How could he when every moment spend in this new and fantastic world showered him with a freedom he hadn't even dreamed possible back in his old life? Trying to wrap his mind around the idea of being nothing more than a creation of someone's pen and a figment of their imagination was an entirely different thing though. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that so he didn't dwell on it for long. Unlike Dustfinger...

His tired eyes automatically travelled to the slumbering fire-eater. He was sitting on the edge of Dustfinger's bed, trying to muster the courage to get closer. The blond was very strict about his personal space so Farid only really had a change to get close to him when he was sleeping and he rarely missed the opportunity. They'd lucked out that day and made a pretty nice amount of money with their performing, enough to afford them a room with two beds at a cheap hotel. Sometimes one of them would have to sleep on the floor if they could only afford one bed. Though on one or two occasions Farid had managed to convince Dustfinger to sleep in the same bed... It allowed him to stay close to the older man throughout the whole night and he hadn't slept a wink, despite the exhaustion turning his limbs to lead.

He wasn't an idiot, nor was he naive. He understood exactly what this obsession with the blond meant though he was far too scared of the outcome to name it. He was seventeen after all...Back in his world, a man was expected to have a family by his age with children...and a wife. The thought unnerved him, not because he had anything with the idea of marriage but because he'd always behaved strangely in the company of women. He was raised by cut-throat thieves and murderers so decency wasn't exactly high on their list of priorities. Whenever they'd see or, heaven forbid, catch a good looking girl they'd jeer and react like animals in heat but Farid never seemed to find that desire coursing through his veins. It was strange and he knew it probably wasn't normal so he hid it. He hid the fact that he'd had his first arousal at the thought of another man or that he lost his virginity to one as well. He hid that a part of him liked it when the other men would take him, not too forcefully, to bed since he was still young and desirous, with his long feminine eyelashes and his full lips. He hid it all because he'd grown with the belief that it was wrong but this world didn't seem to be as judgemental... How surprise he'd been when he saw two men kissing openly, in public, and nobody rushed to throw stones at them or insult them? Yep, the more time he spent here the more he liked it.

Unfortunately, while this new found freedom took the crushing weight off his chest, a weight he hadn't even realized was so heavy, and made him realize he wasn't the only one who thought in this way it also backfired when he understood the adoration he held for Dustfinger was quickly morphing into something else. It started with little things, like noticing how pretty the colour of Dustfinger's sandy hair was or how his unique smile made his eyes shine for a second or the way his fingers would flex before he began playing with fire. The real alarm bells started ringing when he had his first dream staring the fire-eater. Oh and what a dream it had been... Fortunately they had been camping in some park that night and his sudden waking hadn't disturbed the other man. He'd managed to get himself under control before the first sun rays of the day kissed their skins and drew Dustfinger from the land of dreams. He'd acted like nothing had happened and Dustfinger didn't seem to notice the way his eyes travelled to his face frugally before he'd quickly look away and stare at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He'd been scared of those feelings re-surfacing at first but now he just cautiously ignored them. He accepted the dreams which always seemed to rise his body temperature to an almost unbearable degree. He even stopped chastising himself for the stray thoughts entering his mind whenever he caught a particularly attractive glimpse of Dustfinger, like when he was sleeping for example.

Unable to resist the sway, Farid edged closer to his mentor's face, drawn in by the scars. Dustfinger considered them hideous but Farid begged to differ. The majority of the men who raised him were scared in some way or another and for them they were trophies to be worn proudly. The boy rolled his eyes just remembering the amount of times he had to listen to their bragging about how he nearly got sliced by such and such sword or how such and such knife nearly took out one of their eyes... He himself had a cut across his left hipbone from when his feet hadn't been quite quick enough to avoid the sharp edge of a blade. Thievery was a risky business...

Farid was close enough to the blond to touch his cheek but he stayed his hand. Dustfinger's hair was still wet from the shower he took just before falling on the bed, asleep before his body hit the sheets, only bothering to put his trousers back on. Neither of them was particularly fond of taking baths but unfortunately personal hygiene was very important to this world. Farid saw the way people shunned beggars and for them to make enough to survive they needed to attract, not repel. He'd taken a shower as well, right after the older man was done, and when he emerged he found Dustfinger in the current state. He swallowed dryly when his dark eyes travelled over the plains of flesh constructing the fire-eater's lithe body, thanking his keen sight which allowed him to see well even when surrounded by darkness. He wasn't overly muscular and certainly not fat. He looked healthy and Farid felt self-conscious all of a sudden about his awkward body. He was in his final stage of growth and it made him look like a sprouting twig, though every time he complained about it Dustfinger just waved him off and told him it could be far worse. He yearned to touch but he held his finger back still. It was like staring at the sun... It dazzled him with its magnificent fire but he knew getting too close would burn him to ashes.

Frankly Farid was terrified. What if Dustfinger would put one and one together and figure out why he was always so eager to keep as close as possible to him or why he coloured like a strawberry whenever he was complimented by him? What if he would be disgusted and push Farid away for having such thoughts? What is he would be left alone in this big, wide world? What would he do then without Dustfinger? Would the new world still look so inviting and pleasant then? No, Farid was too terrified of the consequences should he be discovered. He had to be careful, just like he'd always been in his own land. He was good at hiding, at pretending... And if it meant keeping Dustfinger close then that was exactly what he would do.

He snapped out of his trail of thought when he heard a soft groan and his eyes moved back to the blond's face. His expression was contorted as if in pain, the eyebrows furrowed as if in concentration. A thin trail of perspiration trailed down his forehead making his pale skin shine, even in the dead of night. His lips trembled as if they wished to speak but no words came out. Even the fingers twitched and grasped at the bed sheets, holding on to them like a man would to the edge of a cliff so he wouldn't descend to a certain death. It wasn't the first time Farid woke up to find the older man caught in the trap of some horrible nightmare, though Dustfinger refused to discuss them no matter how many times Farid asked. He suspected they were memories from his home, from Inkheart. The boy rushed to relive his mentor's suffering and he began shaking him, his hands on the damp shoulders.

'Dustfinger. Wake up, it's only a nightmare. Dustfinger!' He gave the shoulders a squeeze and the fire-eater's eyelids fluttered but they didn't open yet. He murmured something under his breath and Farid shook him harder. 'Dusfing-!' His yell was cut short and replaced by a sharp yelp when the world suddenly began spinning around him. In the blink of an eye, Farid found himself on his back with Dustfinger on top of him, the larger hands pressing his smaller ones against the cheap sheets. The messy blond locks swayed in front of the fire-eater's face, obscuring his features but Farid was still able to see the hot red fury. His heart was beating frantically like a terrified bird trying desperately to escape its bony cage. He could feel Dustfinger's hot breath across his skin, as scorching as the desert sun, the air exhaled in the form of laboured breaths.

'Dustfinger?' Farid's voice was small, a cowering animal used to being struck if stepping on the wrong toes. He doubted the blond was the type to raise his hand to him, having resisted it so many times when he truly deserved it, but years of habitual beatings were hard to forget. The larger hands pressed harder against his and Farid raised his knee slightly, accidentally brushing against the other man's crotch. That's when everything made sense... In his ignorance, he'd mistaken Dustfinger's symptoms to those caused by pain when in fact they were the exact opposite, if the hardness pocking Farid's knee was anything to go by... The boy found himself swallowing again and taking closer note of his mentor's expression. It was still contorted but now he realized it was in pleasure, or frustration caused by the lack of pleasure. Either way, being pinned under a hot and bothered Dustfinger sent Farid's mind racing to the point of dizziness. He briefly wondered if this wasn't perhaps one of his many dreams since this particular scenario was one of the most re-occurring ones...

Maybe it was the dizziness. Maybe it was some night siren's song. Maybe it was all the times he'd had to hold himself back. Farid didn't know what prompted him to act the way he did and he cursed himself for it many hours after it but in the moment it just seemed the right thing to do. He craned his neck and locked his lips with the panting ones above his, his fear momentarily drowned by his overpowering desire. He lost himself in the feel of Dustfinger's chapped lips, closing his eyes to savour this moment more, and was shocked when the fire-eater's mouth began to move against his. He gasped and allowed the curious tongue inside his own mouth, immediately beginning to move his own verbal muscle against the intruder. He wasn't exactly new at kissing... He couldn't believe this was happening, that Dustfinger's tongue was mapping out his fleshy cavern like a skilled cartographer, and before he managed to get his mind wrapped around the idea the fire-eater suddenly pulled back as if bitted by the flames he sought to befriend.

Farid didn't know what went wrong but he understood whatever that moment had been it was gone. All he had to do was glance at Dustfinger's wide eyes to know he'd crossed the line and all his fears hit him like a freight train. He felt moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes but he held back the tears. Surely Dustfinger would throw him out of the room and tell him to go away. He waited for the crushing words with his heart in his mouth but Dustfinger only looked at him for another handful of long seconds before he jumped out of the bed and stormed to the small bathroom, shutting the door violently behind him. Farid dared sit up and wipe his eyes with the back of his hand but he was too scared to move another inch. Finally he resolved to go and beg Dustfinger for forgiveness. He'd do anything simply to be allowed to stay by his side. Anything Dustfinger asked...

Cursing his own stupidity with every small step, the boy neared the closed door and raised his hand to knock but the small sounds coming from inside stilled his limb. The blood rushed to his face when he easily recognised the sounds of relieving one's arousal, having heard the barely stifled groans too many times to count at his old camp. He pressed his forehead to the wood and listened to Dustfinger's low voice, the self-applied pleasure making it sound almost like a feral growl, and his hand slowly inched towards the waistband of his trousers. He didn't hesitate to take his growing need in hand and begin moving his fingers along his length, quickly falling into a rhythm he knew from experience would get him to see white spots the fastest. The last thing he wanted was for the older man to catch him with his cock in his palm after what he'd just done...

He bit his lower lip to stop himself from making a sound and prayed Dustfinger wouldn't hear his heavy breathing. He couldn't stop his mind from picturing the older man doing exactly what he was and he imagined the calloused hand was the one bringing him to completion. His speed increased with Dustfinger's, judging from the way his groans became a little bit louder and louder. Farid had to grind his teeth painfully hard together to hold back from calling the fire-eater's name as he felt the bubble burst and jolts of short-lived electricity sparked through his nervous system. He took a deep, calming breath and hastily re-did his trousers, hiding the evidence of his transgression.

He took a step back just before the bathroom door opened and Dustfinger stepped past him, not sparing him so much as a glance...

* * *

Farid glanced at Dustfinger's back and opened his mouth to speak but, just like every time he tried to push a single word past the defence of his lips during the past five days, nothing came out. He snapped his jaw closed like a trap, feeling his spirits sink even lower, if that was possible. Why had he been so stupid? After all his years of being careful why did he have to ruin things just when he finally found a man who treated him as more than a stray dog? His head hung low and his shoulder sunk with the weight of his silent hurt. Dustfinger hadn't told him to leave but he'd ignored him since that night as if he didn't exist. He hadn't said a single word to him, not even when Farid gathered enough courage to call his name. The silent treatment was somehow far more painful than the idea of the fire-eater biting his head off. Anger cooled down with the passage of time but Farid didn't know if the older man would ever acknowledge his existence again.

His eyes travelled up the broad back and locked with a pair of small onyx ones. Gwin stared at him from his master's shoulder, tilting his head to the side as if questioning this cold rift between the two humans. After casting his mind back, Farid realized the marten hadn't been there that faithful night. He'd probably been out hunting or bothering someone else for a change and the boy offered him a pathetic smile which was meant to look reassuring but turned out to be more of a grimace. Gwin seemed to take offence at the gesture and turned his back to him, Dustfinger's hand rising to scratch his head with a mind of its own. Like master, like pet...

Farid bit the inside of his cheek, the way he always did when he was very nervous or scared. The flesh was raw at this point and he tasted the metallic tinge of his own blood coating his tongue from the self-inflicted wound. His stomach twisted at the bitterness but he suppressed the urge to throw up. He knew it wasn't from the blood per say but from his own nerves, since he was certainly no stranger to macabre sights and gruesome deaths. The desert clan of thieves were very creative with their punishments or interrogative tactics... He felt another twist at the memories and he took a deep breath of fresh night air.

That's when he heard it, the sound of footsteps. He was certain there was someone, or something, else there beside the two of them though it was past midnight and the streets looked devoid of life. The thought only unnerved him further... Living creatures were not the only things which wandered the land, despite the numerous times Dustfinger told him the opposite. He strained his ears but he didn't hear the faint pitter-patter of bare feet falling across concrete again. Maybe it had been all in his mind-... No! There it was again, a groan so low it sent a spear of fear straight to Farid's heart. He sped up his steps, seeking the comfort of Dustfinger's presence like he always did when the ghosts were out to play in the light of the mood. He held back from pressing himself against the other's back, leaving a step distance between their bodies, stuck between the fear of being haunted and of being pushed away.

A twig broke, or was it the sound of razor sharp teeth snapping bone?, and Farid jumped to grasp at Dustfinger's coat before he realized it. The fire-eater stopped, his entire frame going stiff, and stood still for a moment before he pushed Farid away, not hard enough for the boy to stumble but hard enough to break his heart. In all the weeks they'd travelled together Dustfinger had never pushed Farid away like that, especially when he knew he was terrified by the spectres which he seemed to see in every shadow and hear in every whoosh of the wind. The fire-eater resumed his mute walk, his body still stiff, but the youth was rooted to the spot, his freshest fear forgotten. His fingers dug into the material of his shirt, his vision blurred under the veil of fresh tears and his lips began to tremble. This was all the proof he needed. Dustfinger was really and truly angry with him, disgusted by his very presence. He didn't want anything to have with him, the way he pushed him away was evidence enough.

'I'm sorry!' His voice caught and he felt the first tear fall down his cheek. The blond halted as if he was a puppet and the strings holding him suddenly went taunt. 'Please don't leave me behind, I'm sorry!... I'm sorry I'm this way. I'll hide it better and I won't ever think like that again... I can change! Just please don't hate me...Please don't leave me alone...' Farid was sobbing freely, not seeing the point of fighting back anymore. The dam which held his chaotic emotions at bay gave way and he found himself drowning in years of insecurities. He was crying too heartedly to see Dustfinger spin around and march towards him but his sob caught in his throat when he felt a pair of arms tighten around his shaking body, pulling him against a warm chest and holding him tightly. Farid's eyes widened, surprised by this completely unexpected show of affection, but once sense dawned on him he buried his face in the other man's chest and grasped at his coat with thin fingers as if letting go would mean complete separation and he couldn't bear that.

'You idiot. That's not something you can change or should change. It's who you are and only a completely ignorant imbecile would hate you for that.' Dustfinger's words trailed to his ears but he couldn't seem to make sense of them. If the fire-eater didn't hate him because of his preference in the gender of his company then why had he shunned him like he was a leper for the better part of the last week?

'But...But I thought you hated me...' He managed to calm down a little though his voice was still cracking and his breathing was still unsteady. He felt Dustfinger's hands tighten around him and he marvelled at the gesture, considering this was a man who would rather break into a full speed sprint than forfeit the breaching of his personal space.

'Not because of that, I don't.' Farid stiffened at the confirmation that Dustfinger did indeed hate him for whatever reason and the fire-tamer continued with the hint of a smile in his voice. 'Maybe because you're a complete pain in my backside and you keep playing with my matches when you think I'm not looking.' The older pair of hands moved to settle on his shoulders and pull him a step back, though Farid was hesitant to leave the warmth of Dustfinger's body. He dared glance up into the eyes of his mentor and saw...no hatred. The strange smile was on his lips too, though his eyes seemed conflicted, as if struggling with many emotions all at the same time. 'Farid, I don't hate you and I'm the idiot if I gave you that impression.'

'But then...why did you ignore me for five days?' Dustfinger's smile dropped and so did his arms. He turned his back to the boy and ran a hand through his messy long hair, his fingers catching in a tangled knot. Farid waited impatiently for him to speak, his tongue running over the wound on the inside of his cheek.

'Because I'm a coward! That's what I do, that's what I always do. I run away. A small piece of advice: Never count on me for anything.' Dustfinger felt his skin heat up at the confession. He offered silent thanks for the cool wind blowing that night or else he was sure he would have combusted into spontaneous flames. What a fitting end for a fire-eater that would be...

'What were you running away from?' The voice was barely a whisper but Dustfinger heard it as clearly as if it was shouted into his ear. His hand fell heavily and uselessly by his side. What was he running away from? Short answer was everything but that wouldn't satisfy Farid. He wasn't a stranger to being with a man either, having been in the company of free spirits such as the Motley Folk for most of his life. They didn't put emphasis on things such as gender when it came to love, especially when their main preoccupation was staying alive. Each to their own was their motto and Dustfinger had always been a lover of both men and women. He'd been intimate with the Prince and even Cloud-Dancer before he'd met Roxane. But he was starting to forget her face, his dreams haunted by nothing more than a blur. He couldn't even recall her eyes, the most striking part of her... What was he running away from? His emotions. His needs. Like any man under the sun, stars and moon he had certain needs and, against his better judgement, they started cantering around his quick new shadow so eager to please.

'You. I was running away from you but I can't seem to escape my own shadow.' A small smile curved one corner of his mouth but the amusement didn't reach his eyes. He turned to face Farid again and the boy was looking at him with such wide eyes Dustfinger feared the eyeballs would simply pop out of their sockets.

'I don't understand.' Farid dared not understand. He needed to hear more on the subject before he'd stupidly jump to any conclusions and destroy their friendship beyond repair, this time for good. The blond sighed and ran the palm of his hand over his tired face, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

'That dream you woke me up from, five nights ago...That was about you.' Farid's eyes widened even further and his expression looked so disbelieving it was comical. Dustfinger snorted, unable to hold back at the sight, before he said the rest of his mind. 'But I'll never act on those thought, I can promise you that. You have nothing to fear.' Farid shook his head mutely and Dustfinger misinterpreted his meaning. 'No really, I can exercise some self-restraint-' Farid's eyes assumed a look of pure determination before he took that final step and pulled Dustfinger down so their lips could meet. His hands grasped the blond's shirt with confidence he most certainly didn't feel and he ran his tongue over the shocked pair of lips.

'Don't you dare tell me that. If you want me, than take me because I won't say no.' The youth inhaled Dustfinger's scent and he felt his head spin. So much for not crossing the line...

'Farid, what are you saying? Do you realize what you're asking?' The fire-eater looked intently at his pupil, trying to judge the extent of his resolve. Dark, certain eyes met him without a hint of the broken mess of a mare few minutes ago. Dustfinger noticed how tall Farid was getting, nearly as tall as himself already.

'I've been with men in that way before and I know how I feel about you. I thought I was crazy for even hoping but now... Please don't leave me along.' Farid's repeated his earlier plea and it was the final straw. The older man pressed his hands on either side of the brunette's head and tilted it so he could have better access to his mouth. Farid's lips allowed his entrance immediately and who was he to turn down a free invitation? He felt the rough yet silky texture of the young tongue and twisted his own courser one around it, showing Farid exactly what it was to be kissed by a man. This was all new for the younger fire-eater. He'd been kissed before sure, but it had always been a battle of dominance, one in which whoever was kissing him took and took but never gave back. Dustfinger was making sure to share the pleasure and he coaxed Farid's tongue to enter his own mouth and do some exploring of his own. The brunet felt like he was losing himself in the taste of Dustfinger, a combination between sweet honey and something slightly bitter which was his unique flavour, and he forgot where he was and who he was. A hand tangled in his hair and pushed against the back of his head, mashing their mouth harder against each other, and Farid didn't hold back a small moan rolling down his tongue. He'd had so many dreams about doing this with Dustfinger but he'd always assumed the older man would just take him without a second thought of his own needs. He'd never expected this sort of tenderness which was so alien to him yet one which he'd sought after for so long... He openly whined when the blond pulled away and Dustfinger smirked at Farid's eagerness.

'Calm down, I'm not done with you yet. However, we're in the middle of a street and it's getting cold. I think we still have enough money to afford a room for one night though.'

* * *

Dustfinger barely had enough time to shut the door before he had an eager body practically on top of him. He chuckled against the impatient lips but gave into Farid's whims, satisfying both their thirsts. They'd managed to find a cheap motel nearby, fortune smiling down on them for the first time in weeks, and Dustfinger paid for their room. The old lady at the register didn't even bat on eye at the two of them and handed the fire-eater his key, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. A typical inhabitant of that world would have undoubtedly been gravely offended by her rudeness but compared to the services at the Inn by the Border in Lombrica or the general company of the thieves in the desert it was a warm welcome to the two.

'Hold on. Where's Gwin?' Dustfinger rolled his eyes. Not exactly his idea of dirty talk but there you go...

'He ran away before we reached the motel. Probably off eating some poor bird's eggs.' Farid didn't remember much about their search, his thoughts racing with anticipation and conjuring all sorts of breath-taking compromising images of what they were to do together, but he did remember Dustfinger's hand on his as he dragged him along. The older man looked perfectly composed, no doubt much better at hiding his emotions after years of practicing than he was. He even looked bored when he paid for their accommodations but he knew now it had all been an act...The way he pushed his tongue inside Farid's mouth gave him away.

'I want to shower first.' Dustfinger pulled back with a sour look on his face. Who was the impatient one now?...

'You had a shower five days ago.'

'Exactly my point.' Alright, perhaps the boy was speaking sense but Dustfinger wasn't really in the mood for sense. However he recognised the stubborn look in Farid's eyes and knew once he got something in his head it was easier to move a mountain with nothing but bare hands than convince him to change his mind. 'You can join me... It'll be faster if we both get it done at the same time.' Dustfinger's lips curved into a smirk when Farid began blushing uncontrollably at his own suggestion and refused to meet his eyes.

'I do believe your right. Fine, you win this time.' Dustfinger moved past the triumphant brunet, discarding his trench coat carelessly and pulling his shirt over his head. He could feel Farid's awe-struck eyes on his naked back and he grinned widely. He heard the gasp when his fingers settled on his belt and unbuckled it. He disappeared behind the bathroom door before Farid could see any more of his pale skin and the youth didn't need any further incentive to kick his shoes off and all but tear his clothes away. He left himself in his jeans, a little shy of being completely naked in front of the older man, and was vaguely aware of his t-shirt landing beside Dustfinger's forgotten backpack. Once at the door though, he found his steps slowing down. What the hell was wrong with him?! All those sleepless nights and hours of torturing fantasies and Dustfinger was giving him free reign to act them out and he was hesitating?! He recognized the familiar cold touch of fear, though he wasn't entirely sure what the cause was this time. Whatever! He hadn't gone through this entire nightmare just to chicken out at the end!

He heard the running water from inside and it seemed to beckon him to follow. He twisted a few stray strands behind his ear and gingerly pushed the door open enough so he could slip by. The first thing he noticed was the pair of trousers at his feet which brought his gaze to the naked man under the rain of hot water, his back turned to him. The shower was just big enough for two bodies to fit inside but Farid paused, drinking the rare sight in. He doubted he'd ever get such a display ever again... The rivers of water cascaded down the moon-kissed skin, giving it a soft pink tinge from the heat. Sandy hair hung down with the weight of their drink and Farid felt the urge to touch it. He eased out of his last article of clothing, not having bothered with the strange idea of underwear except on that first time when Elinor bought his clothes and he'd decided they were far too constricting and uncomfortable. Trousers were a pain too but the weather was far colder here and he soon found out they were necessary.

'That took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you were having second thoughts.' Dustfinger turned to face him as soon as he stepped under the water and Farid nearly jumped him again. He melted into the heat and smiled lazily, albeit cheekily.

'Me? No way. I wouldn't want you to cry for me in your sleep again.' They were very close, almost chest to chest and Farid wasn't really in the mood for talking. He licked his lips unconsciously and Dustfinger followed the tongue's movement, his eyes darkening a shade further.

'Cocky runt.' But he didn't mean the insult and in a flash of movement, Farid found himself backed against the cold tiled wall, Dustfinger's arms on either side of his head. The younger of the two didn't waste another second before he re-captured the thin lips with his own, happily parting his legs so Dustfinger could move closer. Farid could feel the other body pressed to his and it was making his head spin. His lungs expanded desperately but breathing became a chore. What seemed to be the last of his oxygen supply rushed out of him when the blond moved his mouth along the edge of his jaw, his stubble scratching his soft skin pleasantly. Hands ran down his arms and along his sides in a way which made his knees go weak. He was embarrassingly responsive to every single touch, maybe because it was the first time he was touched in such a caring way, but he couldn't care less as long as Dustfinger continued.

Then the wandering hands travelled further south and Farid's eyes snapped open, his heart in his mouth, choking back the yelp of surprise. Grinning lips and darkened, mischievous eyes met his and the younger fire-eater wanted nothing more than to succumb to the other's experienced touch. He swallowed audibly, unused to being touched there by anyone other than himself. He'd had to please men before but they'd never returned the favour and he'd never asked a girl to do it either...

'I though you told me you've done this before.' The shadow of a doubt crossed Dustfinger's face. His fingers lightly tracing the twitching length, making it jump at every touch. He kept his eyes firmly locked to Farid's, his hand moving independently.

'I have. I just haven't had it...done to me.' The chocolaty skin darkened and the youth looked away in embarrassment, feeling defenceless and vulnerable.

'In that case I'll have to make sure it meets all your expectations. You better be worth all this trouble.' Farid was ready to retort with a snide remark of his own, even if Dustfinger's Cheshire Cat grin indicated his words were said in jest only, but his tongue turned to lead when the fire-eater crouched between his legs. His eyes went as wide as saucers, unable to believe the evidence right in front of them, until the older man flicked his tongue out and over the head of his erection. He had to press his palms against the wall behind him to steady himself, the water making the tiles slippery but warm. He didn't speak for fear he'd say something stupid and Dustfinger would change his mind. Instead he bit on his lip to keep the embarrassingly compliant and eager noises back for as long as possible.

Dustfinger took in the show with mild amusement. It has been a while, too long for his liking, since he'd had this sort of power over someone else and he'd missed seeing his lover come undone under his ministrations. He chuckled lowly, blowing hot air across the sensitive organ, before resuming his teasing, this time tracing the thin veins with the tip of the tongue which got him into trouble most of the time. One of Farid's legs moved over his shoulder and his foot pressed against his back, the toes curling when Dustfinger closed his lips and sucked on the skin. Light fingers, so silent they could rob a man blind before he finished saying his own name, raked against his scalp, tugging at his sandy hair, betraying their impatience. The sensation reminded Dustfinger of the blue fairies back home, when they'd try to rip out his hair from its roots for their nests. Well, he was growing restless himself and his legs were going numb anyway so he decided to grant the youth's wish at long last. He allowed the length to slide past his lips, his mouth accommodating the girth with practiced ease, and the fingers tangled into his hair pulled some strands free in their sudden tensing. The fire-tamer winced at the sting but continued none-the-less, bobbling his head and licking with his tongue as much as the space allowed. He had to steady Farid's hips from getting too feisty and the foot against his back dug its hill against his flesh but it was a mild discomfort.

The blond spied a small, blue pack from the corners of his eyes and his eyes smirked since his lips were too busy with their current task. He reached for it with one hand and managed to tear the top off before Farid's momentarily freed hips got too excited. The fragrance of herbal shampoo drifted to Dustfinger's keen nose and he emptied the contents onto his fingers. One hand returned to its place against Farid's waist while the other had other plans... He continued to give Farid's mind-numbing pleasure with his mouth, effectively distracting him from the finger tracing loose circles around his puckered back-entrance. A shrill noise left the boy's mouth when he began pushing the first slicked digit inside, the soapy liquid making it slip past the tensing defence with unexpected ease.

Farid hadn't been prepared before. He'd always had to take it dry and it hurt, a lot, but he didn't know there was another way. He couldn't believe the finger was sliding in and out of him so easily as if his body was designed for this exact purpose. He'd stopped holding back his voice the moment Dustfinger lips swallowed his manhood and it only increased in volume. He felt his body go taunt and boneless in a confusing combination, the sole of his foot stretching along the curve of the fire-eater's upper back. He licked his lips when a second finger joined the first, the process relatively painless considering he hadn't been stretched in a while. Dustfinger's digits kept turning and twisting inside him, scraping along his inner walls, and changing their angle with every thrust as if searching for something though Farid had no idea what it could possibly be. He didn't know until it was found... He moaned and yelled at the same time when Dustfinger hit something which made him see entire constellations painted across the canvas of his closed eyelids. That new, amazing pleasure added to the one still brought on by the other's skilled mouth had Farid forgetting his very name. He could feel himself spilling, the pleasure sweeping him away like a sudden sand-storm, and his back slid down the wet tiles, held up only by Dustfinger's hand still on his hip.

The fire-eater ran his tongue over his lips, his typical grin back where it belonged, and glanced at his dazed pupil. He removed his hands from the darker skin and watched Farid slowly slide to the floor of the shower, his eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss. He pressed a small kiss on the young lips before he got to his feet, his knee joints cracking like an old man's and making him curse under his breath. He picked the lighter body up as well, still too disorientated to notice, and left the bathroom. The sudden slap of cold air against his wet skin proved to be the perfect wake-up call for Farid and he opened his mouth to speak only to have his words swallowed by Dustfinger's hungry mouth.

When he felt his back hit the cheap mattress, Farid automatically accepted the other body in between his legs and would them around his waist, feeling their needs grind against each other. He was already growing hard again and he pulled the fire-eater down for a passionate battle of tongues, his hips beginning to buck against the other in a way he knew men liked. It wasn't long before Dustfinger adapted to his rhythm and contributed with his own motions, sending both their bodies rolling and making the bed creak. The wooden bed frame banged against the wall but neither noticed or cared.

It was Farid who took the next step, his feisty nature getting the better of him like always. He hooked one leg around Dustfinger's waist and reversed their positions, his body straddling the other comfortably. He grinned cockily at his mentor and continued to roll his hips, this time creating friction between the soft flesh of his rear and Dustfinger's painfully aroused member. The fire-eater's hands settled comfortably against his angular hips and Farid couldn't imagine anyone else's palms on his flesh. He ran his own fingers over the larger ones, simply grateful for their existence for a moment, before he pulled one hand to his mouth so he could run his tongue over them. He sucked a digit into his mouth, twisting his tongue around it in a very provocative way. It was hard to believe the finger he was softly scraping with his incisors was capable of summoning and befriending the most dangerous of nature's creations... The thought made his pelvis grind harder against the fire-eater's cock and Dustfinger groaned his appreciation.

'Patience was never one of your virtues, was it?' Jet black undulating locks of hair stuck to Farid's neck and across his cheeks when he moved his body. He grinned at Dustfinger, letting the hand slide past his mouth and trail to settle against his chest, toying with one of his dusky nipples.

'Do you want me to go slower?' It took an almost superhuman effort but Farid slowed down his bucking hips. He kept his smirk and Dustfinger managed, with some considerable difficulty, to return it. He was not about to lose this little game the boy was intent on playing!

'Such a tease...' Dustfinger's hand travelled down the heaving chest and lightly rubbed against the full erection, not missing the faltering in Farid's eyes. He was a patient man, mostly, and he was definitely more patient that the energetic youth who seemed to get hyper from simply breathing in air.

'That's cheating.' Farid's lips pressed into a tight line, his eyes so dark they rivalled onyx stones. It took all his self-restraint to resist thrusting into the older man's hand and it was a battle he was quickly losing, and willingly.

'Is it? You can end it.' Dustfinger moved his free hand to Farid's ass and groped it shamelessly, making the meaning of his lewd remark undisputable. Farid's resolve broke like a sand castle under the merciless onslaught of oceanic waves.

'And I'm the tease?...' But he gave into his lust and bucked his hips forwards violently, moaning at the tightening hold on his member. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to speed things up or risk the complete descent into madness. He guided Dustfinger's eager length to his entrance and locked lips with his mentor as he began lowering himself down, accepting inch by inch until he felt full to the brim. It felt so much better after having been properly prepared... There was only a mild sting which was nothing for him and he didn't bother holding back his vocal cords from going crazy as he re-began the movements of his pelvis.

The fire-eater threw his head back in ecstasy, his hands holding securely to the youth's upper thighs, feeling the pleasure build inside him. The pace increased even further and the bed groaned loud enough to make Dustfinger worried about their stay in the hotel. He'd learned early that this world's inns weren't as accepting of rowdiness as his world's... He groaned Farid's name in warning but the boy chose to continue his rising and descending motions and he came inside the constricting tunnel, feeling the body he was holding go taunt as a bow and a second later a sticky, liquid like substance coated his stomach though he was far too busy trying to breath to pay it much mind. He felt Farid drape across his torso and was pleased to find his chest was heaving as harshly as his was. A frantic, unsteady beat drummed against his skin and he realized it was his pupil's heart. The thought brought a frugal smile to his content lips.

'So, did I meet the expectations of your dreams?' Farid chuckled and his entire frame vibrated with the merriment.

'Just barely. I did think you would last longer.' Dustfinger cocked an eyebrow and Farid grinned lazily.

'Big words from some who climaxed twice in that _short_ amount of time.' The comment brought a faint blush to the training fire-eater's cheeks and Dustfinger couldn't help the smirk. Like they hadn't just done the deed... A bit late to be embarrassed. A moment of content silence passed between them before Farid's expression sobered up and Dustfinger's inner alarm bells went ringing immediately.

'Dustfinger?'

'What's wrong?' Something has to be wrong for Farid to have that expression at that exact time. He looked uncertainly around him, his eyes finding some sudden interest in the peeling cream paint of the walls.

'Nothing's wrong.' He swallowed and Dustfinger waited for him to continue. 'Are you still searching for a way to get back in the...in the book?' He pushed the last part out with some difficulty. This was the point where Dustfinger would tell him he was going to be left behind... After all, this was Dustfinger's life! How could he hope to have a place in there, even if he craved nothing more under the sun or moon but to stay by the blond's side and protect him as best he could.

'You know I am. This man... Orpheus I think his name was... is supposedly the best reader alive. Perhaps he'll give Silvertongue a run for his money one day.' A tight smile curved his lips at the idea. He didn't hate the man who accidentally brought him there but he held no love for him either.

'So you're going back...' Farid's voice was but a whisper, just loud enough for Dustfinger to catch the words. He looked curiously at the boy who still refused to meet his gaze. His eyes softened in way they hadn't in a long time...

'And you're coming with me.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it and reviews will be greatly appreciated! XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
